


Camping

by orphan_account



Series: Life with Leonard McCoy [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Adorable, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, all fluff, also, hahahaha, if you want this to be a series comment!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s shore leave. You and Leonard decide to go camping.
Relationships: Leonard bones mcoy - Relationship
Series: Life with Leonard McCoy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734262
Kudos: 6





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> please comment for requests and prompts! I’m desperate.

It was shore leave. We all needed to relax. You had been planning to go star gazing with Leonard for a week now. You had a tent, some food, and, most importantly, marshmallows. You had never been camping so you hoped you packed all the correct things.

You lugged it all down to the transporter room. You wanted to get it all set up before he got off of his shift. Well. Get it down there if you could. It was all so heavy! You grunted in frustration. “You need some help lass?” “I’m good!” You responded. When You finally dumped them onto the transporter you asked scotty if he could beam you down to a specific spot. He nodded. “What are you planning?” You smiled “I’m taking bones camping!” 

You dragged him to the transporter room. “Where are you taking me (y/n)?” He said. “You will see!” You said excitedly. 

You heard a gasp from behind you “you did this for me?” “Of course!” You took him over to the tent. “I tried to make it as comfy as possible...”. He crouched inside the tent. 

“Darlin this is amazing. More than amazing. Perfect.” You had put blankets everywhere, and had some food inside the tent. “I was hoping that we could... go star gazing?” The moons on this planet are supposed to be beautiful.” “Anything you want (y/n).” 

You and Leonard where roasting marshmallows. You kept burning them. “Darlin you have to hold them above the flame.” “But I want to cook them faster!!” He grunted “stop being impatient.”. You snuggled up to his chest. “Fine.” The next one you cooked was perfect. “This is so good!” You said, the marshmallow melting on your tongue. After a while of sitting by the fire you decided to mention star gazing. “There is a spot I heard about over there, where we can see the stars really well...” “Let’s go then.” He responded. 

The plants on the ground where soft, cushioning the hard ground. You curled up against Leonard. “So whats this all about?” “What do you mean?” “All of” he gestured around “this”. “You where really stressed, and I’m this shore leave came up, and the planet was perfect for camping. Which I heard you talking about. I thought it was a good idea for both of us?” You paused “do you not like it?” You asked softly. “Oh sweetheart! No it’s perfect!” You looked up at the sky. It was wonderful. Brightly colored stars, two large moons. 

“There was never stars like this at home.” You said. “In the country there where stars, but not as bright as this.” “Do you miss Georgia?” “Everyday. I miss Joanna the most. I talk to her all the time, but I still miss her.” “Yea.. I would miss my daughter too. If she was so far away.” “I will be exited when you meet jo.” “Y-you would let me meet her?” “Of course I would darlin.” He paused before saying the next part. “We have been dating for 2 years now. It’s awful that you two haven’t met before.” “Does she know about me?” “Yes. I talk about you all the time on our calls. She said she wants to meet you.” That brought tears to your eyes. “You know what she told me?” “What?” You asked, smiling. “She told me that I should just marry you.” You gasped. He stood up, offering you a hand. In his opposite hand was a box. “So I asked her if she would be okay with me marrying you. She responded with; even though I have never met her, anything that makes you happy is okay with me.” He crouched down on one knee “so. Will you marry me (y/n)?” Tears streamed down your face “of course!! Yes!” You said. He slid the ring on your finger, stood up and gathered you into his arms. He kissed you passionately. “I love you (y/n).” “I love you too Leonard”


End file.
